


Worthy

by fwooshy



Series: HP Kinkuary 2021 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP Kinkuary 2021, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwooshy/pseuds/fwooshy
Summary: He's trying so hard to be good.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Kinkuary 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142777
Comments: 28
Kudos: 134
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021, Some smut





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to [The_Sinking_Ship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinking_Ship) for betaing my tiny ficlet! 💛 Merry Kinkuary ya'll.

"You're such a good boy," Harry growls, thick cock sliding up the cleft of Draco's arse. 

Draco whines, his face pressed into sweat-drenched sheets as he desperately reaches back to spread himself wider, gummy fingers slipping, losing their grip on slick skin. He's good, he swears. He's trying so hard to be good.

Harry's cock nudges into him, just the head. Draco yelps, surprised, and Harry pulls out, panting, "Sorry. Didn't mean to—are you ready? Do you need—"

"Harry. _Please_ ," Draco moans, careening his arse back. " _Please_ , please, Harry. _Please_ . I'll do anything, I'll be so good, _please—_ "

"God, you're going to make me come before I get in," Harry groans; slides in too-eager, but even that's good. A little burn to remind Draco that Harry wants this enough to be bad.

"How are you so," Harry thrusts, his hand pressed firmly against Draco's back, shoving the wind out of him so that he's gasping with every inch. "So. Damn. Good."

"M' not," Draco slurs into the sheets, his back an obscene arch. He thinks he'll collapse any second, but he holds on. He wants it to be good for Harry. He wants to be a good boy.

Draco was always a good boy, with useful hands and useful feet to help Mother in the mornings. 

"Just a gentle misting, darling," she says, handing him the perfume. "Don't tell your father," she says, because Malfoys weren't raised to do house-elf work.

"There's no shame in bowing before others," she whispers halfway through seventh-year, "so long as they're worthy." Mother speaks behind heavy robes and veils, but on this, it's clear she doesn't mean his father. And when she betrays the Dark Lord, Draco's sure she doesn't mean him, either. He doesn't know what she means. Who to bow to. Who's approval to seek.

Except, he likes knowing that Harry used his wand to defeat the Dark Lord. It makes him feel useful. Like a good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💛 You can find me on [dw](https://fwooshy.dreamwidth.org/) and [tumblr](https://fw00shy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
